A Burning Memory
by Shiro Kuroshima
Summary: This world is a harsh one and yet even amongst the hurt, there is peace.I should know, the way my life is. Years ago there was a person forced into a destiny he did not understand and for that was mocked and ridiculed. But now he is needed, can he survive?


I don't own avatar the last airbender or its characters. Altho that would be awesome! Well enjoy the story! And after you done, review! So I know you are reading, and maybe inspire me to write more!

* * *

Chapter 1 of A Burning Memory

I was a prince. I was a royal: kind, loving ,loyal and protective of my kingdom and of my love. My family didn't care, my mother left because of my father, because of me. She said she she hated my father to me because he was so cold and power hungry, but, when she thought I couldn't hear, she said she hated having a child so different from everyone else. My father, trained me to be a perfect lord , feared,respected, cold and calculative; feeling nothing but anger, and pleasure. Sadness is only an excuse for the weak and tears are proof of a weakling. Thus I cry in the rain. Now allot of people say having a sibling is a good thing. Not me, Sometimes I wonder why I couldn't be adopted, so atleast I can have a reason for why my mother trained my sister to come after me. Oh yeah I didn't say, after my mother left she took my sister with her who was only like 3 years old at the time and I was 10 years old. So basically, my sis never knew anything about me ,so I don't blame my sister. Just my life.

I tried to not let any of that get to me and live free like the ever playful wind. But, amongst all of the bad in my life I can say I do have peace and happiness does enter my heart. It is also the reason why I am seen so different. I am a bender of white fire and black ice, my love is an earth bender, my best friend is an air bender and my teacher is the famed "face stealer" also known as the infamous "force breaker". Unlike benders who control nature, he becomes nature and thus "breaks" the boundary between man and earth or beast if you will. But what nobody knows is that he is the guardian of the avatar and the keeper of the "Red Moon" or was. Now he is in the spirit realm and I am still here alive wondering what does life have in store for me now. My love kyo is also gone to the spirit realm just because she was trying to protect me like my best friend Roshi, more like brother. The only people that cared for me had to be gone and all because of my fathers lust for power and dream of world domination.

But now all of that's in my past and the world is a different place. More like a 100 years different. Oh did I mention force breakers don't age, although honestly with the other stuff that comes with being a breaker, sometimes it would be nice to age. And if you haven't figured it out yet, I inherited the role of my teacher long ago. "Face stealer", "Force Breaker" these titles and responsibilities are now mine along with the role of guardian and keeper of the "Red Moon". The dark side of water, the lust ,the want, the irresistible rage that lies dormant in every living being. Water is the element of life and yet it has its darkness just like life, it has another side or face. This is the secret of black ice. This is the secret of a "face stealer". And this is the story of the former fire prince lyon konozai and the current guardian of life.

* * *

Walking in the countryside of the Earth Kingdom, there are two males traveling together dressed in brown cloaks, one an old man with white long spiky hair with a calm face, the other a young man with a flame scar on the right side of his face with neck length hair. Uncle, where are we going? We have been walking for miles and yet you won't tell me how far we are going? Patience Zuko, all good things come to those that wait and are patient, the old man says speaking calmly turning toward the young man now known as Zuko. Uncle my patience is running thin, we have been walking for hours and our supplies are almost gone, zuko yelling old man shakes his head; zuko you need to be more like a leaf, calm, flowing through life and riding the wind and less like a bubbling volcano ready to erupt. Uncle Iroh, we have been walking for hours with little food, we have been attacked by bandits, wild animals and have nearly blown our cover twice as fire benders in EARTH kingdom. And your telling me to be calm, fire erupting from his hands into the night the while uncle iroh, just smiles knowingly at his nephew and continues walking, a few feet and stops. We are here. Zuko finally calms down and looks around him. In front of him is what seems to be a small town nestled between the base of a mountain and a dense forest. Uncle, what is this? This town seems abandoned, and the surrounding forest is completely quiet, devoid of all life but, why do i feel as if we're being watched. Uncle smiles and starts to walk farther into the abandoned town and stops in front of a wooden house with the markings for water, fire earth and wind engraved in the front with a weird symbol zuko has never seen before on the door right above what looks to be a fan and right below what looks like a catfish. With a tone, thats seems so unlike uncle iroh, without looking back he says: thats because we are.


End file.
